Life Going to Hell
by ahyoka123
Summary: The world is suddenly overrun with zombies. Thats right I said zombies. Now Esperanza her brother Victor and some friends have to watch eachother back to survive. WARNING there will be cuse words and some mild gore.


This story is about a girl and her brother who fight through the zombie apocalypse. She always knew that something bad and big would happen in the world. So now it's up to her , her brother , her friends and some survivors to make it through this hell hole.

The main characters:

Esperanza (her)

Victor (her brother)

Silvia (her friend)

John (his friend)

Claudia (her friend)

Vanessa (her friend)

Jessy (her friend)

Ester(her friend)

Jason (his friend)

Nicolas (his friend)

Alice (her friend)

Maria (her friend)

E POV

I cant believe our world actually went to shit. First my grandfather dies of cancer , my father dies in a car accident , then my brother is stabbed to death. You would think I would be the one suffering and want to die. But the one who had it worse was my mother. Almost all of the men she ever loved in this world died. Except for my brother Victor . He was the only one me and my mother had left.

Then he truly became the man of the house. Even though he is just two years older than me. That's when my mom started to act like if we were the only family she had left. Even though it was true to some extent. And then the zombies had to fuck up everything else up , even though it already was.

To be honest I kind of expected this to happen because weeks before a lot of…mysterious events happening in our country. There were rumors of the "Swine flu" coming back but I had a feeling. Because the night before I had a nightmare. - The nightmare

I am at school but I don't know why. IM in the middle of the football field practicing our show for marching band. When all of a sudden we see a helicopter crash in front of our school. I don't go towards it on the contrary I try running away. The out of no where you can hear growling and screaming coming from the helicopter. I start running away as fast as I can then my brother out of no where appears next to me. We run as fast as we possibly can then I feel a sharp stabbing pain in my head and I collapse…

That was the first clue. So the very next day I bought The Zombie Survival Guide from Max Brooks. Just in case. I read it and highlighted the important parts. I was also fairly decent holding and shooting a gun and at using a bow and arrow or a crossbow. And I was good at healing and brains. But when it came to running. Shoot me now.

I can still remember that god forsaken day I had my first encounter with a zombie. That mother fucker came out of no where during lunch at school. Luckily me and my brother had then same lunch.

First encounter

I was eating my sandwich with my friends at lunch. We were all talking and laughing like always. But then an announcement came on.

"Students! Students! Everyone go to your fourth period now! I repeat go to your fourth period!"

We all thought it was a joke so we kept on eating. Until we saw the Procter being tackled by someone. He bit a chunk of his throat out. I panicked and I started screaming for my brother.

"Victor! Victor!" He saw me and as soon as he did him and his friends John ,Jason , and Nicolas started running towards us.

"What's happening!" I asked him. "I don't know!" so then we all ran. "To the band room!" "Why!" he asked me. "Lets just go there is a ladder that goes up to the roof!"

So then we all ran and barricaded the doors. We climbed the ladder to the room.

"Im going to call my mom." "Okay." a chorus of replies came my way. "Mom!" I asked. "Oh my god! Esperanza are you okay!" "Yes mom yes!" "Mom stay inside the house and barricade it!" "Why what's happening?" "Mom just stay inside! You listen to me do not I repeat do not let anyone in!" "But-hold on someone is bashing on the door-" "Mom nooo!"

After that all I listened to was my mom being torn apart by one of those-one of those fucking monsters. I just crumbled down and cried. I never like doing that in front of my friends because it made me feel and look weak. Claudia, Silvia , Vanessa , Ester, and Jessy just watched me crumble up. So did my brother friends but they did not say anything. My brother had to stop me from leaving and try to go look for her. He just held me as if I was a life line. Because all we had left was each other now.


End file.
